Broken Breaths
by goldeneyez-x
Summary: Before she could administer what had happened, a pair of strong hard arms had enclosed her in an embrace. “Shh. Just cry.” He whispered. So she did. First Chapter...read AND review please!
1. meeting

This is all my own…so no disclaimer here folks….

* * *

She walked slowly, with tears running down her face.

Arms wrapped around her torso, trying to hold herself together.

He said he loved her and she said she loved him, so what more was there to it?

A lot apparently.

She saw him kissing the girl she thought was her friend.

The girl who acted like her big sister.

Not now. Not any more, cause would a big sister do what she had done to her?

No.

No a big sister wouldn't kiss her sisters boyfriend like there was no tomorrow.

No.

A big sister wouldn't even look twice.

No...

It was beginning to get cold.

She rubbed her arms, her sobs breaking constantly. Like her heart.

Well fuck them.

They could both go to hell.

She shivered while sobbing dispiritedly.

Her pinstripe skinny jeans weren't keeping her warm. Neither was her top. Corsets weren't exactly practical in this weather.

"What's a beautiful young woman, like you, doing on her own? And crying too!"

Asked a sexy, dangerous, velvety voice, suddenly breaking the vulnerable silence of the night.

She whipped her head around.

No one was there.

Or was there?

She turned her head back around.

She sucked in a breath, trying to hold back the tears.

"Stop crying" she muttered to herself furiously.

Before she could administer what had happened, a pair of strong hard arms had enclosed her in an embrace.

"Shh. Just cry." He whispered.

So she did.

She wept into his chest, with his strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist, and her arms around his neck.

A few minutes later her sobs were beginning to subside.

He then picked her up bridal style and began to walk with her.

After walking for some time, her breathing had slowed and become more even, and her chest rose and fell slowly. He glanced at her tragically stained, beautiful face.

Whoever had done this to someone with such innocent, striking beauty deserved to die.

Actually, no.

Death would be too good for them.

Torture would be more fitting.

She stirred in his arms, and rested her head on his chest.

He kissed her forehead caringly.

She sighed contently.

* * *

A.N:

I expect at LEAST 2 reviews…then I'll update, as I've typed the chapter already…coz um...yeah...i see in like the stats how many people read my other story (a lot) but i only get like, 6 reviews each chapter...not that im complaining, but some MORE feedback would be nice...so...R&R people!! w00t! (yeah the w00t was unnecessary...i know...but i couldn't help myself...)

Sahara xx


	2. touch

ALSO (THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!) I had to change the rating…..so this is a warning, just in-case…

* * *

Thanks sooo much for the SEVEN people that reviewed already! I'm so happy! I only asked for TWO!! Really! Thanks!

jasper'sdaughter99: thanks! I don't care! It was plenty enough for me!

me-myself-and-me: thank you! You made my day…you were second!

Ajaline: you're right….w00ts ARE awesome!! Thanks!

GoldenMoonlight17: You'll find out nest chapter (chapter 3) thanks

BellaBooTwilight thanks…you'll find out soon….next chapter to be exact..

Rosalie McCarty: thanks! I hope it stays good!

XEdwardCrazyX: haha! I like you! Uhm….well you'll find out soon I guess….to give you a clue, my story is the same idea as **Vampires for Violette **by rumoredreader….not the EXACT idea but….if you read it you might see what I mean…it's a brilliant story…thanks for reviewing!

* * *

She rolled over, yawning hugely.

Hang on. Rolled over? On what?

"Had she passed out drunk?" she thought, as she snapped her eyes open, and cautiously sat up.

She was in a huge black satin bed. It was gorgeous.

But where the fuck was she?!

She pushed the covers down. Thank god she still had her clothes on! That means nothing dodgy happened last night, with whoever brought her to this room….whatever happened last night…what _did_ happen last night?

She got up out of the huge bed and walked over to a dark silver gilded mirror. The frame had a gothic design, with skull and hearts intricately traced into the swirls and...curls.

It was beautiful. She ran her fingers over the swirls, staring in wonder. Then her reflection caught her attention.

Her smoky eye shadow had been smudged beyond recognition, making it look like she had two black eyes. Her liquid eyeliner and her mascara, had run down her face looking like black mud tracks, but the pattern was interrupted by streaks of glittering exposed skin.

Tear tracks.

She had been crying?

Her hair, in its quiff and high pony tail, was bed hair style, as it was every morning.

She yawned again, this time shuddering while doing so.

Now she knew that she must have been crying.

She only shuddered like that when she had been seriously crying.

She looked into her reflections eyes.

Burnt sienna.

That was the colour of her eyes.

Beautiful, he had described them as.

In a start, she saw.

No…

Now she remembered.

Now, she remembered why she had been crying.

No.

Had it happened?

Did they really?

No!

How could he?

How could she?

She gasped as her mind replayed the image of her friend and boyfriend kissing.

No…it couldn't be…it couldn't be…

She fell to her knees, grabbing at her hair.

No.

Why?

She yanked at her hair fiercely.

It tumbled out of the pony tail, flowing around her shoulders.

She continued to yank at her hair, trying to cause physical pain, for the mental pain hurt too much.

As she pushed her fist in to yank again, a hard hand had grabbed her soft one.

"Don't" said a voice simply.

The same voice from last night.

The one who had told her to cry.

The one who had held her tight, while her heart was breaking; shattering into tiny pieces.

The one who had picked her up and brought her to this here room.

She looked up slowly to face him.

With the sunlight streaming through the window, he looked like an angel. A fallen angel. But she could see the pain in his face. An angel shouldn't look like that…

She steadily let go of the fistful of hair she was holding, and her hand, in his, dropped.

She stared at him in wonder.

His bronze brown hair glittered in the sun. The aqua marine and black streaks were awesomely suited to his hair colour. And his face…

Fallen angel was the best words to describe what he looked like.

He was perfect.

Like a statue, carved out of the most beautiful coloured stone.

He was pale, but had a slight olive tone to his skin.

Gorgeous.

So she just sat there.

Staring,

Admiring,

Obsessing,

Longing,

In wonder…

He allowed himself to smile.

At least she wasn't trying to hurt her self.

His smile faded.

"Are you ok?" he breathed seductively.

How could such an angelic like person, sound so dangerous, and as sexy as he did?

"Who…who…why…where am i?" she stuttered nervously.

"My house of course" he grinned

She gazed in wonder.

That smile…

She shook her head to clear it.

"Your house…where, exactly?"

"In London" he stated plainly

She rolled her eyes

"That sure clears it up! Thanks for that!" she quipped sarcastically.

He chuckled. So she was funny as well as beautiful.

She paused again.

Wow.

Like music, his laughter.

She smiled back.

"Wow" he thought "and I thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful…"

He bent down and kissed her soft lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise, then closed in a heartbeat.

Their mouths moved in sync, desperately moving for each other.

His lips parted slightly, asking for access.

Her tongue met his, granting him the access he longed for.

Their lips and tongues moulded and melted as one.

She grabbed at his hair while he simultaneously grabbed for her hair.

She moved her hands around his head, feeling the softness of his hair.

Admiring the softness.

He ran his hands through her hair, feeling the waviness.

Enjoying the texture.

He soon moved his hands downwards, and feeling the ribbons that laced her corset together.

He broke the kiss

"Can I?" he asked hesitantly.

"Please do" she answered seductively, going back to kiss him.

They began to kiss feverently and desperately, as he turned her around slowly.

Now her back was pressed against his chest, and he bent his head to look at the ribbons.

"Ribbons?" he asked irresistibly.

"Yup. I graff that" she whispered softly.

"And I thought you were an emo babe! But your gangsta chick instead…ooh!" he said amusedly.

"I'm both. But more…..emo" she said as she licked his neck.

"Well, I do like diversity…"he said sexily, as she bit his ear gently.

He shivered involuntarily.

"No fair! Only you do the sexy shivering!" he said childishly, but at the same time, sexily.

He ran his finger down her exposed skin, making her shiver in turn.

She began to kiss his neck, as he began to unlace the ribbon.

As he got to the top, the corset, widened, and exposed, a great deal.

"No bra?" he breathed shocked.

"Nah…didn't feel like it" she giggled.

He pulled off the offensive, but beautiful, material which stopped him from glimpsing her beautiful body, and he threw it across the room.

He groaned.

She was so, so sexy.

She pulled at his hoodie, and he helped her lift it off him.

"No top?" she asked amusedly

"Nah...didn't feel like it" he replied similarly.

They both laughed.

They pushed their heads together, and their lips met once again.

She pushed herself onto him, as he pulled her onto him.

As their bare skin came into contact with each other, she moaned, while he groaned in response.

He pulled her onto his lap, and he began to explore her newly exposed flesh.

She moaned continuously, as he kissed, licked, and sucked whatever his lips and tongue touched.

But of course he couldn't go on with her moaning like that.

No.

She wriggled closer, then freezing as she felt his hardness.

"We can stop if you wa-" he began to say, before she stood up.

He sighed. He shouldn't of gone this far. They didn't even know each other.

He shouldn't have got his hopes-

She was unzipping her jeans.

She smirked as he began to breathe heavily.

"She's going too slowly" he thought impatiently.

He pulled her jeans down, as quickly as a flash, and they were off of her, and across the room.

She looked at him shocked.

"How did you do that so quickly?!" she asked amazedly.

"Shush" he whispered, as he stood up.

He pushed his black skinnies down, and stepped out of them.

Now she could really see his…manliness…um…sticking out.

His boxers were cute. They were short, and black. With red doodles and writing.

"Oh, fuck. I can't be bothered to look. I want to feel…" she thought.

He looked at her underwear. They were similar to his (girl boxers obviously), but plain red, and tighter. It read in a messy black font: 'I am the sex…[x'

"Yes you are" he breathed into her ear, making her shiver again.

He ripped her boxers off of her, and she returned the favour by pulling down his.

He stepped out of them lifted her up and moved her and himself to the soft but cold bed.

He laid on top of her, and he whispered to her,

"I love you…"

After many thrusts and kisses, they melted into each other, and touched heaven…

* * *

uhm...i know...waaaay too much infomation...it reminded me of Noughts and Crosses...haha...anyhow...this time only THREE reviews...(making TEN so far)...arnt i ambitious?! lolz...yeah...read AND review again!! 


	3. formalities

**Thanks to:**

Rosalie McCarty: haha! Thanks! X

jasper'sdaughter99: you'll find out A LOT this chapter! Thanks

XEdwardCrazyX: yeah…I guess….very fast. But…the actual story just sorta came to me one night. i sat there typing in the dark, and i just kept coming, and i really liked it so, i carried on the next day, and it generally got a good response...so im just gonna go with it…thanks.

* * *

…before falling back to earth with a thud.

She stiffened up.

"What have I…what have I done?" she whispered.

He looked at her coldly.

"You had sex with me" he answered stonily.

"But…but…what about…him?" she asked pathetically.

"What about HIM?" he replied harshly, making her flinch and cower into the bed sheets.

He instantly regretted it, and his gaze softened.

"Look what he did to you. No one deserves that…" he breathed into her ear.

She rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed her body against his.

"What's your name?" he asked in a low voice.

"Storm. Storm Catrice…you?" she responded, looking up at his face, but not looking directly into his eyes.

He smiled.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he said seductively.

"That wasn't an answer!" she whined angrily.

He chuckled.

"So you noticed? You are very cute when you do that by the way" he countered while smirking, earning him a punch from Storm.

She howled.

"What the fuck! Is your shoulder made from fucking stone?!" she cried.

He kissed her fist, and she calmed down.

"Not...not exactly. But you must have hit me hard for it to of hurt you like that...not that it hurt _me_!"

She pouted.

"OK OK….my name is Skyler. Skyler Carson, but you can call me Sky" he said while grinning.

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Sky and Storm! We're connected!" she exclaimed.

Sky looked down.

"In more ways than one…"

"EW! SKYLER! You know what I mean!" Storm giggled

"Kidding…you're right. Even our surnames kinda match" he pointed out.

"Wow…destiny and all that…um…can I ask something?" she murmured.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" he replied.

"Why do you have an America accent?" she asked quietly. 

"Easy! Coz I lived there for more 23 years" replied Sky.

"When and why did you move here?" she asked.

He smiled.

"I moved here about ten months ago. When I turned 23, someone close to me…died.  
So I moved about for a while…" he trailed off.

Storm had the feeling there was something he wasn't quite telling her, but she dismissed it.

"Nice tattoo…" he chuckled

She grew hot

"No one is meant to see that" she mumbled

He just laughed.

* * *

**A.N: kinda important...so...um...read it?**

ch'yeah. isn't Storm, like the most awesome name beside mines? lol...jokes. Sahara is my name...yeah...NO! not the frickin' desert! please! no wise cracks! pleaaase! **BTW** Chapter 4 and chapter 5 are gonna be R-E-A-L-L-Y short compared to this, so don't be mad ok? the chapters are gonna (generally) be a reasonable length, but when i write it, keep in mind that i don't write it thinking about decent chapter length. i just write. so...um...yeah press the little lilacy-bluey button, and REVIEW people!! this time can i get FOUR more reviews? im playing it safe you know? going up by one each chapter...FOUR REVIEWS (at least) and I'll update... (press the review button...NOW!!!)

-

-

-

i mean it...press review and type something...please! _**does bambi eyes**_


	4. after

AHH!! Again THANK YOUUUUU for **review**ing! Gosh! I didn't know it kept me so motivated. **Reviews** **are** like **my crack**. Keep me supplied please. We all get good things outta this deal right? Ok, Sahara has finished joking about now. So uh yeah….**review**ers response (coz im cool like that…) **READ THE BOTTOM A.N!! IMPORTANT!!!**

**w00t!! (that was for ****Ajaline****) w00t!**

Rosalie McCarty (regular reviewer): oh god yes! of course theres a plot! wait and see...her tattoo? oh jeez...i dont actually know...read the A.N at the bottom...thanks

XEdwardCrazyX (regular reviewer): more fluff to come! thanks.

pumpkintongue92: well...is Skyler a vampire? uhm...guess. i might bring in Twilight characters...hmm...i dont know...take my poll...thanks

nuangle: thank you!

Ajaline: oh! a w00t this time i promise! its both really. yes im making my own story, BUT its based on Twilight and i might bring some of the Twilight characters in. thanks...w00t!

amobutterfly25: lolz blushes yes. the sex. not really needed? it WILL work out in the end. Her tattoo? PM me with ideas. thanks!

SillyLily619: oh thank you! that was a sweet review! thanks again!

00-VampireKisses-00: should i bother? i mean, by all means YES review, but if you have any questions you can just msn me or ask me in school. we're cool like that high five yeah...thats not cool...O.o...w00t! love you Rachie-Poo! thanks for reviewing!!!

* * *

They had both showered and dressed, and he had given her a lift to the bus stop.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you all the way?" asked Sky concernedly.

"Sure, sure! It's cool! And I'm slightly scared of your motorbike anyway!" she smiled.

"Why?!" he exclaimed

"You drive too fast!" She said simply and paused.

"She's beautiful though..." she stroked the aqua and black paintwork.

"Well…" he looked worried "at least let us exchange numbers….in case…you need…um...need to…to talk"

Storm threw her head back and laughed.

"Talk?! Ok ok…." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her eyeliner

He raised an eyebrow when she pulled out his arm and started too write her digits on thickly.

"You carry eyeliner in your back pocket?" he said, clearly questioning her sanity.

"Yus…its normal! You wear eyeliner!" she said accusingly

"Yep. Normal to wear it. Not normal to carry it everywhere!" he answered back.

Storm rolled her eyes

"Goodbye Mr Carson!" she said, before her phone was pressed into her hand.

"Whaa-?" she said surprised

"I didn't give you my phone!"

He chuckled

"I know. I took the liberty of installing my number for you…"

Storm growled.

Skyler looked startled.

"Wow. Ive only ever heard vampires growl like tha-" he began, before realising he had said too much

"Vamp-?" she began

"Never mind!" broke in Skyler looking worried.

Storm frowned.

"There's something about you Skyler Carson…." She shivered.

Concerned, he pulled his hoodie off around of his waist.

"If you're gonna take the bus, the least you can do for me, is be warm. And don't complain Storm."

She sighed.

"Thanks" she said appreciatively, pushing her arms through the MCR hoodie.

He grabbed her hand as she turned to leave.

He smiled tentatively and kissed her hand.

"Sweet Storm…you've brewed a tempest in my heart" he whispered, too quietly for her to hear.

She smiled back, and walked away, but not before whispering

"So have you…"

He whipped his head up shocked, but she was gone…

* * *

**A.N:**

Uhhm……so like yeah….im gonna post this chapter and the next chapter together, (as they're both so short) but they should be taken as separate chapters because I wrote it like that….uhhm….five **review**s (minimum) for BOTH this chapter and the next, cause im not mean or petty or shiz…so yah.

**_

* * *

_****_important part:_** everyone keeps asking if im gonna bring in the Twilight characters, and i honestly don't know, so will you take my poll? or you could PM me. either one will do. but it is really important. so many people keep asking. so yeah. do it. now (after you **review**)

* * *

I'm so weird. Every time I wrote '**review**' I would make it bold…like a subliminal message or something….haha….did it work?

**Reviews are my crack**.

Keep me supplied.

Yum. **Review**s.

Press the button

_ God…You know you so want to…_

Gosh darn it…

**-**

**PRESS IT!!!!**


	5. did i hear?

Had she heard him?! How else…

Sky shook his head and turned his keys in the ignition.

The tire squealed and sprayed grit as he sped away.

He couldn't see anything else; her face inside his head….

Her laughing

Her embarrassed

Her crying

Her being sarcastic

Her blood singing to him…

* * *

Yeah so……have you guessed yet? Skyler is a…a…a…A ZOMBIE!!!

Joking.

You must know what he is…right?


	6. sorry people AN

Oh hey. Sorry bout this stupid note buuuut…

You guys keep asking:

What is Storm's tattoo of?

Am I going to bring in any Twilight characters into 'Broken Breaths'?

The answer to **(a)** is, PM me and give me ideas. I'll choose the one I like most.

And the answer to **(b)** is, go onto my profile and take my poll, and I shall, you know, decide from there coz im cool like that. Well, not that cool. At all. Really….

**-sniffs-**

Am I cool? No. I guess not **–sniffs again-**

I shall stop being freaky now.

Wow. Look at my fingers. They're practically a blur with how fast im typing. Its like magic. Or something. Wooooow. This is cool. Ok. Meybe I should stop now. This incessant mad rambling is not doing either of us any favours. :' )

Goodbye

Sahara xxxx


	7. ooh! boied!

OMJB

OMJB!! I am SO sorry for the delay in updating! I was being RATHER lazy to be honest! I was on ….buh…..i couldn't be bothered to write a reviewers response, but I am now on holiday for two weeks and a bit, so I promise to update regularly!

**Reviewers response:**

TwilightNerd: hey, thanks!

IStarEdwardCullen1221: Read on! Thanks

esmecullen14: hmm. Ok……still have no idea….though you helped! thanks for reviewing!

HorsesSW: thank you! Um….the tattoo? I still haven't decided!

**SORRY PEOPLE FOR THIS!!**

Isadianemill:ok. So I had two different responses to give to you. One nice and polite, and the other with a great amount of word that were mostly obscenities. So I'll go with a mixture of both. Minus the obscenities. Right. Your first three reviews were awesome. Just the kind of thing to keep someone like myself going, then the fourth review, kinda got me annoyed. Learn to read. (see, no obscenities) at NO point did I say 'maybe 60 words at the most' None. Nada. Nuh uh. IF YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ON page 4, you would of seen the part that said:

'Uhhm……so like yeah….im gonna post this chapter and the next chapter together, (as they're both so short) but they should be taken as separate chapters because I wrote it like that….uhhm….five **review**s (minimum) for BOTH this chapter and the next, cause im not mean or petty or shiz…so yah.

I meant for chapter 4 and 5 to be as one, but separated, because I didn't think it was fair to ask people to review for something as SHORT and ridiculous as that.

Also, I am not ordering. If it SEEMS like I am, well then, god, I am so sorry. But you know if YOU had your own fuc-right….no obscentities…..if you had your own mf-ing story, then you might have SOME idea about how it feels (warm and fuzzy inside) to get reviews. Its an awesome feeling to get that little bit back for writing some random crap that pops up in your head. I am on track. I am so on track, the track is burned out, cause im on it so much. And no offence, but i haven't lost any readers so far, and if I lose you as a reader, then, maybe, you know, that might not be such a bad thing . . . I don't mean to be mean, or rude, but treat others how you want to be treated. Obviously you like being 'told off' and thus, do I finish my rant to: Isadianemil. The end. Oh but before I finish with my reviewers response, I would like to ask you a favour Isadianemil . . . when YOU write your OWN story, let me know….i'd L**OVE** to review it!! – note the sarcasm. (GO WRITE YOUR OWN STORY!)

**(im finshed ranting)**

**Ahem**

pumpkintongue92: now that you mention it, I feel more and more inclined to write some of them in…its decided. I shall. Thanks for reviewing! I have a plan now! Hehe!

SillyLily619 here is your more!! Thanks!

BellaBooTwilight: its ok! Its awesome that you even bothered to review! Im just glad for that! Yep. I have some ideas for this story. I do indeed! Thanks!

00-VampireKisses-00: haha rachie-poo! SPECULATED start! Shame though! It would have been awesome If it were true! He is so dang cute! Keep reviewing!

Sky's cell buzzed once.

A second later, before the phone could even buzz again, he had sat up, snapped the cell open, and had it to his ear

"Storm?" he said

An angry growl was heard from the other end

"Storm. What's wrong?"

"He-he-she-he chucked me out! _She's_ obviously gonna live with him now! Help me plea-"

She broke off, half crying half screaming.

"Wait there"

Five minutes later he was outside the flat, and hugging Storm.

"I can't believe it!" cried Storm stamping her foot.

"He just chucked me out!" she had stopped crying by now.

Now, her anger was at its peak.

"That stupid twat head! He could have at least given me warning! Not putting all my shit in bin bags! And on the fucking street! Well, im not gonna stand for this. I'm not! He has no fucking right! None! At all! I'm gonna go in there, slap that stupid bitch silly, and I'm going to rip off his ba-" Sky put his hand over her mouth.

She glared at him angrily, then started ranting some more, her voice muffled by his hand.

He looked at her calmly.

"Hush. You can go and collect your stuff later. But right now, you need to calm down"

She stopped struggling, and her shoulders sagged.

He moved his hand away.

"Ok. Fine." She said grumpily.

He nodded, and then turned to pick up her…'bags'.

He heard a loud bang, and someone running up stairs.

Sky cursed and turned around. The door had been kicked open. He sighed

He carried on loading the bags until he heard Storm start screaming.

He straightened up, and was in the flat before she had finished screaming.

"Shit. Who are you, and how did you get in here so quick?" asked a tall male, standing over Storm.

Storm stood up, and pushed her hair back angrily. She had a red handprint across her cheek. It was starting to swell quickly.

Sky growled.

"What did you do?" he said to the man, with his teeth clenched.

"I hit the bitch. She has enough mouth to call me a bastard for kissing Megan, but she can shack up with whoever she wants?! I saw you and her!" he replied, looking nervous.

Sky stepped forwards growling heatedly. He clenched his fist, but Storm was faster than him.

The man was rolling around on the floor clutching his…manly parts, moaning. She kicked him in the gut, and spat on him for good measure.

"Bitch darling? That's a compliment for me Tyrone!" Storm threw out sarcastically, before laughing.

She ran down the hall, into her bedroom.

She threw open her wardrobe, which had obviously been emptied, but Tyrone had left behind the stuff which he had bought her.

"Cheap twat!" she thought furiously.

She picked up her travel bag, and filled it with the many designer bags which were piled at the bottom of the wardrobe. After she had done that, she began stuffing her many many many shoes which were littered around the room. She moved to the dresser opening the draws to see what he had stashed away.

Tracksuits and many jeans. She kissed her teeth. Such an arse-fuck.

She had filled her large travel bag with everything. She then picked up her jewellery box, and her makeup box.

While she was doing this, Skyler, was breathing deeply, trying not to break the neck of the wiener by his feet. How…dare he! He hit her!

"Breathe," he told himself. "Breathe!"

He clenched his fists. If he didn't control himself, then he could do a considerable amount of damage.

He heard a noise, and looked up.

Storm was struggling with a large travel bag, and what looked like a treasure box.

He stood up, and was by her holding the travel bag with ease.

"are you ready?" he asked with a small smile.

She smirked

"hang on…"

She put the box down, and reached into the back pocket of her ex-boyfriend jeans.

She pulled out his wallet.

Skyler raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Storm grinned, and pulled out all the cash she could find. And a gold credit card.

She threw the wallet at Tyrone, picked up her box and turned to leave.

"Storm..." called Tyrone weakly

Storm turned and snarled. Tyrone flinched and cowered into the carpet.

Skyler chuckled.

Storm looked at him and smiled

"See ya shit face!" she called to Tyrone and blew him a kiss.

Tyrone just glared at her.

Storm giggled, and skipped out.

Sky strolled out of the room without a backwards glance.

* * *

**A.N**

Couldn't help myself. Pfft. Dang pens. And keyboard. ANYWHO! Um….i am so getting up myself, but…. TEN reviews this time. I know that its not really necessary, as you guys always meet my requests for reviews (and over them ) but, I want to make sure people actually LIKE my story, before getting carried away!. Ive already written….four chapters (NOTE! WRITTEN! I still have to get my lazy arse to TYPE them up! I prefer to write in my notebook. Its yellow. And A4. and a ringbinder. And….i wont bore you with the details, but I like it. So. Anyway…… this A.N is getting waaaaaaaaay too long so I shall go!

Buuuut! Before I go! If you review, you EACH shall get a **virtual cookie**! Maybe **two** _depending_ on how good the reviews are!! Byeeeeeeeeeee!

Sahara xxx

p.s im baking them NOW! Get 'em while they're hot! Hehe!


	8. luveeers ahem im hyper ignore me :

Yeah

Yeah. Okay. I lied. Again.

Im uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber, uber (times as many times as I can say a lot) that I haven't updated in like, forever. Im **such** a hypocrite. I shout and swear at them (in my head) for not updating, even with adequate prompts.

Okay. Stone me. Well maybe not. If you do, then you won't be able to find out what happens after this rather short chapter.

_**Grins evilly**_

Yeah. Well. Unless you hack into my computer. Good luck with that. Until then, I'll go ahead with the reviewer's response thing. Okays?

**Reviewers Response**

TopazForever: well. The tattoo? I still haven't decided yet! Im biding my time or something weird like that. Storm…is not a vampire. Well. Not a fully vampire anyhow! Sky… _**(Zips lips)**_ but yeah thanks for the review! You get two cookies for such an awesome review. And sure, I'll go review your stories! AND I'll review!

Spack272: Well…..not exactly…but thanks for your review!! You get a cookie!

sexandvampires: tbh….you are completely right! Yeah. She did growl/snarl, but she's different…..you'll find out soon though! Thanks for the review! Cookie?

00-VampireKisses-00: yeah. Ok so I finally updated. Happy?! (: well. Doctor Who! Wowz. But anyhow. Thanks for still reviewing! You get three cookies! Coz you're my buddy!

SillyLily619: He totally had it coming! And of course im going to carry on with this story! And thank you!! It's very very very awesome? _**Hugsss**_ yeah. Imma try not to procrastinate so much now! And yeah, the puppy dog eyes totally got to me! You get a whole tray of cookies! Thanks for reviewing!

iluvjasperhalemorethanedcullen: thank you!! That was an awesome compliment! Cookie?

Rosalie McCarty: Of course you get a cookie! You get three because you are a regular reviewer!! But Storm is not a vampire…_**says quietly**_ yet. Anyhow…im trying not to procrastinate so much now! So yeah! It's raining cookies on you now!! OO

ON WITH THE very rubbish FANFICTIONATED STORY!!

* * *

"That was…fun" Sky mumbled.

Storm just nodded and smiled.

"Where…where am I gonna go?" she stopped smiling

"I don't have anyone…" she trailed off.

"Come stay with me?" offered Skyler quietly

Storm looked up, her eyes widening.

"I don't even know you! You don't know me either! We only met last night!" she cried

"All the more reason for you to move in with me." Sky said simply.

"But…you could be…a…a...a...a murderer for all I know!" she stuttered.

Sky's face hardened.

"You're right. Completely. I shouldn't have suggested it. I'll pay for you to stay in a hotel."

Storm was confused. Why had he reacted like that? She wasn't being serious…but it sounded like _he_ was being serious.

"No! I couldn't take your money like that! I could sleep on your couch for a while. Just…just till I find somewhere..."

Sky's eyes hardened.

"So you would want stay with me? Even if I were a murderer? A monster? Dangerous?"

Storm stuck out her lip stubbornly.

"Please. I might not know you _that_ well, but even _you're_ not capable of being 'a monster'" Storm said scornfully.

Sky growled darkly.

'Hey. HEY! Don't…growl at me! All I'm saying, is that I know _plenty_ monsters, and _you're_ not one of them!'

With that, Sky had grabbed Storm by the throat and had her pinned to a wall.

Storms eyes widened in shock, anger, hurt, pain, until all those emotions were replaced with confusion.

Storm tried to kick out at him, causing him to lift her higher.

Now there was just hurt in her gaze.

For the first time since they encountered each other, their eyes met.

Aquamarine.

Angry.

Burnt Sienna.

Smouldering.

He stared. Not releasing the grip he had on her throat.

She stared. Looking deeply.

She could see the sadness. The vulnerability.

Her eyes softened and she looked back at him with sympathy, pity…and love.

He could see that.

He could feel that

Yes, he deserved pity, for all the humanity he had missed out on.

Sympathy, perhaps. Though no one could sympathise with the pain of being a monster.

Love?

Someone like him didn't deserve love.

He should be hated. Feared.

Sky knew what to do to be feared. Hated.

Or at least he thought he did.

He lifted her a few inches higher, tightening his grip on her throat.

A solitary tear escaped Storms eye.

It ran slowly down her face.

'Skyler. I love y-' Storm choked out with difficulty as Sky squeezed as hard as his heart would let him. She fell limp.

Sky let go in shock.

He could hear the weak beating of her oxygen deprived heart.

A single drop of moisture fell from his eye.

'What?' he thought numbly.

He was crying? There wasn't time to think about that now.

For now, he had to get her home.

He gathered her unconscious form in his arms, and ran.

* * *

AN

Yeah. All I need is one review.

Just tell me to get my fucking procrastinating arse to the computer, to update.

Okay?

Obscenities are allowed. Insulting as well. You know. Anything that will shock the lazy outta me.

Byeeee!

(:


	9. finally updated

Yeah

Yes. Again. I lied. Well…the word 'lie' is abit harsh so…

_**Is silenced by a look from annoyed reviewers/readers.**_

Ahh…um…I'll just go right ahead with my first AN shall I? right…

_**Edges slowly away…**_

AN

Roight…urm….thanks to everyone that reviewed, a particular thanks to regular reviewers…which sadly seem to slowly be diminishing ,_**sniffs,**_ but anyhow on with the story matey-dudes!

Enjoy!

* * *

Skyler sat in a corner of the room, crouched, biting his thumb.

Could he do this?

Could he possibly live with her?

Could he control the instincts that made him recognise Storm as prey?

Could he?

Take a risk. It would be a big one…not only risking her, but risking everything he had made for himself these past few years…all the careful ones…after the not so successful ones…

Would he be willing to risk it all for her?

Was she worth it?

Storm began to cough roughly from aacross the room.

Skyler stood up in one fluid movement.

Yes.

He was by the bed in a breath.

He would be willing to risk it all for her.

And yes, she was worth it.

Storm began to sit up, and Skyler put out an arm to help her up, when she cringed away from him into the pillows.

Something sharp and painful tugged at his heart when she reacted so.

He didn't want her to be scared of him, wary perhaps, careful definitely, but never scared.

He tentatively reached out and Storm gingerly grasped his hand and sat up.

Skyler then reached over to the bedside, and picked up a glass of water and handed it to Storm.

Storm eyed the water suspiciously, not reaching out to take it.

'It's okay you know. Tap water not too shabby for you?' Skyler said, breaking the silence.

Storm's eyes narrowed, and she took the glass, sniffing it once, making Skyler chuckle humourlessly. She gave it a cautious sip, before gulping down the water in one go, while half glaring at Skyler, still too slightly scared to fully be herself.

She handed him the now empty glass and Skyler set it down on the bedside, the damp thud on the wood being the only sound heard in the once again silent room.

'Why?' asked Storm simply.

'I..' Skyler sighed and he sat down gracefully one the bed.

Storm flinched slightly, then feeling immensely guilty as she saw the vast amount of pain reflected in Skyler's eyes when she done so.

'I was angry' Skyler tonelessly.

Storms shoulder slumped.

'Why? What did I do? I didn't mean…' she trailed off.

Skyler forced a smile.

'Not with you. No. I was angry….just….it's just, someone like me doesn't deserve someone like you. Though we've known each other for insignificant amount of time…I feel like we were destined to be together. Like we belong….and when I look in your eyes, your beautiful eyes...I see so much…' he trailed off.

'Love.' Storm said, finishing for him.

Skyler was shaking his head.

'Yes. And…that's wrong. You shouldn't love me. I'm not worthy of your love. Of anyone's love. I'm a-'

Skyler clenched his fist, his blue veins clearly visible against his pale skin.

'You're a person. A human being. No one is perfect, but everyone deserves love.' Storm said fiercely.

Skyler smiled without humour.

'A person perhaps…but a human being…'  
Sky frowned.

'Yeah, right, because you're not human' Storm scoffed.

Skyler froze, then mentally shook himself and forced a smile.

'Sure.' He said.

Storm rolled her eyes.

It cost not to listen…

* * *

AN

Oooh! An uberlalamzing ending right there!

Well…not ending…end to the chapter I mean….but whatev. I'm updating right after I post this chapter. Two chapters in one hour eh? Im spoiling you guys…

But urm…yeah…you know the drill:

**review and you get a cookie, don't review and I'll eat your soul!!**

_**Mwah ha ha's**_

But on a more serious note, about those reviews…see I get loads of people reading them, but only like, a tenth review. And lots of reviews encourage me to update quicker, which I just haven't been getting. I'm open to anything. Even if it's a one liner, or even just a few words. So yeah, bear that in mind.

_General reviewing, concrit, and just plain randomness welcome in reviews…_

Toodles,

Sahara (:  
p.s. My alter ego might hijack a chapter one day...she's just waiting for the day I let my guard down...hell...she even has her own mad induced story!!

Check my profile...its called: When the 'wtf' plot bunny bites?

My alter ego is called 'Trés Weirde'  
Read the story and you might find out why... ;D

**Pah! I escaped for this minute amount of time!! I'm freeeee!! Heh heh...Sahara...sucker!!**

**Trés Weirde xox **

Dang...sorry bout that! xD  
Lulz, dw I'm really going now...off to post the next chapter... byeeee (:


	10. you lucky eggs

AN

Oi oi! Here I am posting the next chapter STRAIGHT after posting the previous one. You LUCKY **eggs**…

This chapter is extra long actually…four page on word…bleh….enjoy ;D

* * *

'_Yeah, right, because you're not human' Storm scoffed. _

_Skyler froze, then mentally shook himself and forced a smile._

'_Sure.' He said._

_Storm rolled her eyes._

_It cost's not to listen…_

* * *

**One month later.**

Storm sat on the floor with her head resting on the toilet seat.

Her stomach felt tender. She moaned.

She had dragged this out long enough…she couldn't pretend anymore.

Storm flipped open her phone and pressed the speed dial.

Skyler.

'Storm' said the beautiful, velvet voice warmly, on the other side of the line.

'Hey Sky' Storm said weakly.

'Are you okay?' Skyler asked, concerned straight away.

'Skyler…something…something's not right' She replied.

'What? What's wrong?' asked Skyler anxiously.

'I…' Storm moaned, and then threw up again.

She slowly sat back up, and put the phone to her ear, but all that could be heard was the dialling tone.

Storm gripped the edge of the bath, starting to stand up when a wave of vertigo hit. She stood still, giving her body time to adjust, when her stomach lurched again as she bent down, and moved her head over the toilet bowl.

Before she had finished, Sky's cold hand was holding her hair back while whispering soothing words into her ear, and the other hand rubbing her back gently.

When she _had_ finished, she sat up again, leaning weakly on Skyler.

'How did you get here so fast?' Storm asked, her voice a little rough.

'Um…I ran I guess' Skyler answered.

Storm laughed weakly.

Skyler smiled grimly.

'How long?' he asked simply.

'About two weeks' Storm whispered.

'Every morning after you leave for work. It's…only in the morning though…'

'Honey. Why didn't you tell me?' Skyler asked in a hard voice.

Storm's head dropped.

'I didn't want you to get worried. You know how you react…'

Skyler's eyes softened.

'With good reason. Two weeks? You could be seriously ill. We don't know what could be wrong with you! Anything could be wrong!' Skyler ranted protectively.

Storm bit her lip nervously.

'I think I know…I'm not entirely sure…it wouldn't make sense…though all the signs are there…but…'

Skyler stroked the back of her neck, pushing away the sweaty strands that stuck to the back of her neck.

'Storm. Tell me.'

Storm sighed heavily.

'I…I…I think I'm pregnant' stuttered Storm.

_**Cue the gasps xD **_

Sky's head snapped up.

'What? No way…how could…'

Storm sighed again.

'That time…that _one_ time…' Storm said softly.

Skyler pinched the bridge of his nose, and counted to ten.

Storm looked at him anxiously.

Skyler turned to smile at her.

'It must be something else. Flu maybe. That…one time…no. I mean, I'll get you a test. Not that you need it. You can't be pregnant.'

Storm rolled her eyes.

'I'm pregnant dude. I _must_ be. What else could it be?'

Skyler ignored her, still smiling.

'Don't worry, we'll get a test.'

'Not that I need one' Storm mimicked darkly.

Sky just smiled.

'You're right, because you're not pregnant' he said.

Storm looked at Skyler defiantly, sticking her chin out slightly.

'I'm having _your _baby' she said, emphasizing the 'your'.

Skyler smile faltered.

'Storm honey…is there a possibility that if you _are _pregnant, the baby is…' Skyler trailed off as Storm was shaking her head before he finished.

'One, we always used protection and two…' Storm trailed off before blushing slightly.

'Two..?' prompted Skyler

'Well…um…I finished my…my…well…my _monthly_ a few days before I met you…and I haven't had one since we…' Storm trailed off, looking mortified.

'Ah. Um. Okay. I'll be going to get that test now…' Skyler said embarrassedly, easing Storm off him and standing up.

Storm opened her mouth to argue but he was already gone.

Storm rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Men.

This time when she tried to stand up, she done so successfully.

She walked over to the sink and began brushing her teeth, with one hand resting over her stomach.

She mulled over her thoughts while she brushed.

As she reached for the mouthwash, her stomach rumbled, making her acknowledge the fact that she hadn't eaten for two days, always using the excuse 'she wasn't hungry'.

'Mmm.' she thought.

'Toast and jam looked particularly appealing right about now…'

She put away the mouthwash and walked into the kitchen.

Before she had come, the whole kitchen had been void of food.

Skyler claimed he lived on takeaways, so Storm never pushed, but the doubt was always there…

As she popped two pieces of white bread into the toaster, she pulled out a plate and a knife.

She let out a frustrated growl as she pulled out an empty jam pot.

Looking around, the only sweet spreadable substance on offer was coloured decorative icing. Sky blue of course.

'Whatever' she thought, as the toast popped up from the toaster, indicting it was done.

She took the toast out of the toaster and squeezed a generous amount of icing onto each slice of toast, and spread it thickly.

Not being bothered to sit down at the table, she began eating the toast with icing where she stood.

'Mmm. Now this is some good shit' she thought blissfully.

Still munching on the toast, she walked over to the kettle, and turned it on to boil.

There was a problem.

She didn't believe in abortions.

Spooning some instant lemon tea into her cup, she sighed.

She turned off the kettle before it was fully boiled, so the water wasn't too hot to drink. Storm, fully distracted with her thoughts, picked up the kettle, aiming it incorrectly. A stream of water poured in front of her, missing narrowly as thankfully she was standing sideways.

'Aww shit.' She thought, putting the kettle down, and walked over to the sink. Grabbing an old dishcloth, she walked over distractedly, before catching her foot in the, now warm, puddle of water she had spilt.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as she started to fall backwards.

'This is gonna hurt' she thought, closing her eyes and wincing as she braced herself for the impact.

But before she was a metre from hitting the ground, a cold, hard arm had caught her.

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up to see Skyler's dazzling aqua eyes looking down at her.

He began to smirk.

'Do try not kill yourself every time I leave. I mean…I know I'm irresistible but…' he broke off laughing at the indignant look on Storms face.

Storm scowled and used Skyler's arm to stand up.

'Did you get it?' she asked tartly, crossing her arms.

Yep. That wiped any trace of amusement off of his face.

'Yeah I got it' Skyler replied coldly.

Storm giggled, and went over to the counter which held her toast.

Picking up a slice, she said,

'Where is it then? I ain't got all day. Well…okay maybe I do but that's not-' Storm stopped as she saw the bemused look on Skyler's face.

'What?' she asked innocently before taking a bite of her iced toast.

'We were out of jam. It's good….want some?' she said, offering him the piece of toast, with an angelic look of pure innocence.

Skyler grimaced and passed her a rectangular box.

'You go and…you know, and I'll make you your tea.'

Storm giggled, and grabbed the box, then tiptoeing to kiss Skyler on the cheek.

Skyler wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her slightly to kiss her on the lips. Storm rested her head on his shoulder, and they remained like this until Skyler set Storm down gently.

'Go on love.' He said softly, pushing her gently towards the door.

He turned around and began making her lemon tea.

Storm began to walk out, when Skyler called out,

'Try not to slip this time!'

Storm stuck her tongue out at his back as he busied himself with the making of her tea.

'I saw that' he said, chuckling, while Storm walked out with wide eyes.

She began to laugh, stopping as she reached the bathroom.

* * *

AN

Rawrgh! Sorta cliffy? Again, you know the drill…:

**review and you get a cookie, don't review and I'll eat your soul!!**

One more minute of your time reviewing won't hurt will it? After all…you took time out to read the story…what's one more minute? Or, hell, even 30 seconds?

_**Bambi eyes**_

Toodles,

Sahara (:


End file.
